Doctor Who: Nexus -S3E9- The Thousand Worlds - (Part 1)
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: The High Council of Rentora Invited their Future Rulers to a Presidential Resignation Day, President Hedlix have The Doctor to be his Successor.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Maddox a Rentorian have a special ability then a ordinary Rentorian. He walks in the room where other Rentorians the dressed similar to Time Lord Clothing in the arrangement looking like it a meeting.

"Sir Maddox, Welcome Back Home." Hedlix Said in greeting. "Do you got any information of our Son of The Sire?" He asked. "Yes I do." Maddox replied. "It seems that The Doctor is not very have much Self esteem, but from the evidence of his friends that he does cope with his Pureness even with The Time War that happened."

"So, that means there is hope for The Doctor to be our new Ruler." Maxil said in quite of hope.

"But there is one thing." Maddox spoken again trying not to get everybody's hopes up. "One of his friend stated that he feared him because of his Darker side."

The Rentorians in the room began to mummer about the information the just received, even Hedlix looks quite concerned. "Who told you this?" He asked.

"A Keronian Who go by the name Dororo." Maddox Replied.

The group look at each other, one after the other. "Maddox we wouldn't count Keronians for Testimony." Hedlix stated. "They are Invaders."

"I know but hear me out: Dororo and The Doctor known each other since they were kids, that's before The Blue Keronian became part of the Keron Army, so that's mean that not All Keronians are Evil and The Doctor knows that, and we should all follow to his compassion." Maddox Lectured.

The group seems to mummer and nodding in agreement. "We could all be sure that at lease the The Doctor knows on what he is doing." Maxil said.

"Ok, we could just say that The Son of the Sire is fit to be our new ruler." Hedlix said as the rest of the Rentorians in the room began cheering.


	2. The Invite

Chapter 1: The Invite

* * *

In Kissho Academy, Fuyuki walks in the Classroom and sat to his desk, he notices that there is something on his desk. He grabbed which appears to be flat and wide, he took it out and seems to be an envelope obvious that there is something in it.

He notices that there is writing on the envelope which says 'To The Doctor'

Later as his class ended, he walks out and into the hallway he continues on walking without paying attention, once Fuyuki looks up, he managed to stop himself from running over to what appears to be a Rentorian.

"Hello, Fuyuki." The Rentorian said. "Hedlix, is that you?" Fuyuki asked. The Rentoren's Response is a Smile. "Great to see you again," Fuyuki said happily. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I notice that you The Doctor's Invitation." Hedlix replied. "Oh yes, I just found it on my desk." Fuyuki said. "Did you placed it there?" The Human asked.

"Yes, I did, since you are the closest one to The Doctor." Hedlix replied to Fuyuki's question. "I'm actually the Second Closes, I could never Beat Dororo to it." Fuyuki said.

Hearing the name first had thought on what Maddox said about The Blue Keronian Keronian. Saying on how The Doctor and Dororo knew each other since they were kids. "I see Then." Hedlix said.

"Just have the Invitation delivered to him.

"Will do." Fuyuki said. He placed the invitation in his Bookbag. He manages to get in, and looks back, but found out that Hedlix just disappeared without leaving a trace.

Fuyuki looking around to see if the Rentorian is even around. "Oh, he is just like The Doctor." Fuyuki said as he just continues walking.

The Doctor's TARDIS materializes in The Backyard of The Hinata's House. The Time Lord walks out, more dressed classy and have a black bow tie, He closed the door behind him.

Fuyuki caught him in the backyard. "Doctor, Great you're here." Fuyuki said.

The Doctor Turns around and spotted his Human friend. "Oh, Fuyuki." The Time Lord said.

"There is something that I need to give you." Fuyuki said as he went closer to his Gallifreyan friend. He took out the Envelop that he found at school, and Handed to The Doctor.

The Time Lord takes from The Human boy and looks at it. "What is it?" He asked.

"It is an invitation." Fuyuki replied. "From Hedlix."

"Oh From Hedlix." The Doctor said in a surprised tone in his voice. "I wonder what this Invitation is for."

The Doctor began tearing open the envelope and took out what appears to be a folded card, Defiantly Earth based. He examines the card. "I think Hedlix is becoming found to Earth now." He said as he opens and began reading.

"So? What does it say?" Fuyuki asked a little impatient of feeling the suspense. The Doctor turns around and faced the boy. "Well, he wanted me to go to The Thousand Worlds." The Doctor replied.

He began walking to his TARDIS, opens the door and walks in. Fuyuki follows him in as the door closes.

In The TARDIS The Doctor is by the Console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. Fuyuki went beside of the Time Lord. "So this Thousand Worlds." Said trying to create a conversation on the topic.

"Yes, The Thousand Worlds." The Doctor said. He walked to the right side of the console. "What is The Thousand Worlds?" Fuyuki asked.

"It is a Pocket Universe, filled with Clusters of Planets that's where The Rentorians are from." The Doctor said. "Oh, you know Deep-Shade?" He asked.

"yeah." Fuyuki replied. "He is also from there, He is one of the Pseudo-Creaturaids." The Time Lord explained. "Wait a minute, I thought he is a Darkurai?" Fuyuki said sounding confused.

"Well Yeah, but in this Sup-Group called Pseudo-Creaturaids." The Time Lord explained more. "Look it is a long story that tells for another time, But now." The Doctor left with a pause as he gripped his hand on the Handle and looks at Fuyuki. "We're Off." He said with a smile.

The Doctor pulls down the Leaver as the TARDIS began to take off.

Minutes passed and then The Doctor pulls the Leaver upwards, leading the sound of the Ship's Engines silenced, and ends with a jolt. "We are here already?" Fuyuki asked in a confusing tone. "Well, Not Precise." The Time Lord Replied.

The Doctor walks towards the doors and pulls them open revealing space and a giant glowing mark like a Wide cut in space. Fuyuki went next to The Doctor. "Oh Cool." He said in amazement.

"Well it just seems plain to me, that is just The Rift; a Gateway to The Pocket Universe." The Doctor explained.

"Then why we stopped here?" The Human asked. "well to give you a heads up" The Time Lord Replied, as he closed the doors and went back to the Console. "Because this is gonna be a bumpy ride."

The Doctor pulls down the lever once again as everything in the console began to shake. The TARDIS just flung itself right into the Rift.

On The other side of the Rift where The TARDIS just came out drifting in the Pocket Universe. Inside as The Doctor and Fuyuki holds on tightly as they could. The Shaking as ceased. The Doctor grew a grin on his face and looks at Fuyuki. "We are here." He said.

Fuyuki smiles back and began running towards the doors and this time, The Human pulls the doors opened, and it reveals Clusters of Planets that just leaves Fuyuki Astonished.

The Doctor walks to the Entrance way as well. "Fuyuki Hinata. Welcome to The Thousand Worlds." He said.


	3. Planet Rentora

Chapter 2: Planet Rentora

* * *

The TARDIS Materializes on Planet Rentora. The Doctor and Fuyuki came out of the Time Machine as The Time Lord closed the door behind him.

"Where are we?" Fuyuki asked. "Planet Rentora." The Doctor Replied in excitement. "Home of the Rentorians."

Fuyuki looks up to the Sky and notice on how other Planets are Visible in the lit up blue sky.

"Doctor, I do wonder. With these planets so close. How come they are not colliding?" Fuyuki asked.

"These Planets have their own Gravity, in The Core of these celestial object is a Star Core." The Doctor replied.

"Oh I see." Fuyuki replied. "What's a Star Core?" He asked.

"Oh I thought that you never asked." The Doctor replied. "A Star Core is a device that create celestial bodies like Planets, by pulling things that drift in space by its gravity." The Time Lord explained.

"You seems to know very much about this place." Fuyuki said as he looks at The Doctor. "Well of course I do, who else created this Pocket Universe." The Time Lord said.

"The Time Lords." Fuyuki stated. "Yes." The Doctor Replied.

The Time Lord looks out in the field to far out as the eye can see. He spotted a city that he seems to recognized. "Oh look at that." the Time Lord said as he point at the direction where The Doctor is looking at. "What? What is it?" Fuyuki asked.

"That's a Citadel." The Doctor replied. "I know because that's what The Time Lord's Citadel looks like. they are copying them." He said as he let out a few chuckle.

"So that's where Hedlix is?" Fuyuki asked. The Doctor took a gander at Fuyuki with a smile. "Well let's find out." He said. then they both began running towards the city.

* * *

In the city where it is populated with the Blue and Black lion like Creatures that can stand in two legs. The entire place is like a 19th century Earth. The Doctor and Fuyuki ganders around the place. Fuyuki looks amaze about the species in this planet and how it looks similar to Earth.

"Wow, I could really live here." Fuyuki said. "Actually The High Council will allow that." The Doctor said.

"Really?" Fuyuki said in surprised tone. "Yeah. You see Hedlix he is like The Genesis of The Rentorian Race. He have Gallifreyan DNA from my Father, but My Brother made this happened." The Time Lord Explained.

The Doctor went towards to a Random Rentorian, The Rentorian that notice that The Time Lord is walking towards it, as it does seems to be getting excited. The Doctor put his arm over the Black and Blue Creature's Shoulder. "As you can see, The Rentorians are peaceful creature they protect every other planets in this realm." The Time Lord said giving a lesson.

The Doctor began scratching the Lion like's Head, as it seems to be enjoy from it and began to purr. "And They love getting attention, especially from their Creators." The Doctor Whispers.

"Indeed we do, Our Lord." A voice said. They all look at where the voice came from, and what appears to be the same species but in Regalia close appearance to Time Lords. "Ah, Now you must be Maxil." The Doctor stated.

"Yes, I am." Maxil Confirmed. "It does seems that you got the invitation."

"Ah Yes I did, it say something about Presidential Resignation Day?" The Doctor said.

"Well you should come with to find out more." Maxil said.

The Doctor looks at Fuyuki and the boy looking at The Time Lord then looks back at the Rentorian, and gave a shrug. "Alright then." The Doctor said as he began following The Rentorian, and Fuyuki Follows The Time Lord.


	4. Hedlix and The 12th Doctor

Chapter 3: Hedlix and The 12th Doctor

* * *

Maxil Walks in the room where Hedlix is which he is looking at the view of the window showing as far than then the eye can see. "Lord Hedlix, The Doctor is here." Maxil said.

Hedlix turns around and face at where Maxil is. The Doctor and Fuyuki walks in the room. Hedlix grew a smile on his face and began walking towards The Time Lord. The Doctor smiles back and held his arms out.

The Doctor and Hedlix began hugging each other. "Oh It feels like it has been forever from seeing you." Hedlix said as he just stared into The Time Lord's eyes.

"It only been months." The Doctor replied. "Oh Hush." Hedlix told him from being brutally Honest, as he just nuzzles The Time Lord's Nose. The Doctor blush from it. They Both break the hug and Hedlix look at the human.

"Fuyuki, Two time in one day." Hedlix said as he hugs The Human. Fuyuki hugs back. "Small Universe Am I right." Fuyuki said.

Hedlix Smiles and Chuckles from Fuyuki's comment. He breaks the hug and put his paw hand on the Human's Cheek. "So Hedlix that invitation you sent.. well to Fuyuki about Presidential Resignation Day." The Doctor said.

"Ah yes you see, this is why I invited you here, is because We; The High Council wanted you to be our President of Rentora." Hedlix said.

The Doctor have surprised look on his face. "Oh, wow um.." The Doctor stutters. "Hedlix I am Honored about this, but being Presidential is not my thing. I even avoid from being President of Gallifrey." The Doctor stated.

"I understand." Hedlix said with a smile.

"I Want to Be President of Rentora." Fuyuki Declared in a joke. Hedlix Chuckles. "I Like you Fuyuki, You always brighten my day. "Aw thanks." Fuyuki said in blush.

Hedlix turns around and face the Time Lord. "Oh Don't you think you don't brighten my day." The Rentorian said as he boop The Time Lord's nose with the index finger.

The Doctor gave a slight smile on his face. The Doctor slowly walks towards the window which have the view that Hedlix was looking. He looked up in the Blue Sky and see Dozens and Dozens of Planets that can be seen. "Is Rentora is in The Center of the Cluster?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes it is, So we can keep a eye on these Planets." Hedlix Replied to The Doctor Question. "Why is it called The Thousand Worlds?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well This Pocket Universe was actually created by The Time Lords, but It never been use by The Time The Doctor Left Gallifrey." Hedlix replied.

"Because The Time Tots Created too many Artificial Planets." The Doctor said, adding more details.

"From That We took over and called this Place The Thousand Worlds. Even know there is only like over Seven Hundred Planets." Hedlix Finishes.

The Doctor turns his head around and face Fuyuki. "Do you want to see the other Planets?" He asked.

"Sure." Fuyuki Replied.

The Doctor Smiles and dart his eyes at The Rentorian close to the human. "Maxil." The Time Lord called out.

The Rentorian Stands Straight once his name being called. "Take Fuyuki exploring along to The Thousand Worlds." the Doctor Requested.

"Wait you're not coming with?" Fuyuki asked. "I Rather let you have all the Fun." The Doctor replied, and then tap the side of his nose with the index finger

"Fuyuki Smiles. "Thanks, Doctor." He said. The Rentorian and The Human left the room leaving The Doctor and Hedlix. "Oh that Fuyuki." The Rentorian said. He looks at the Time Lord. "He reminds me of you."

"Does he now?" The Doctor said as he walk to a different spot of the room. "Yeah, I Remember that I had my First Adventure yes. I was on fours. You have a different Face." Hedlix Stated.

The Doctor pulls up a chair and sat down with one of his leg crossover to another on. "Tell Me a Story about that Hedlix, I want to relive that moment." The Doctor Requested.

"Alright I Gladly will." Hedlix said with a smile.


	5. Hedlix and The 8th Doctor

Chapter 4: Hedlix and The 8th Doctor

* * *

A Bright Sunny Day, out in the grasslands where Hedlix is just napping. Suddenly a whooshing sound that started off very quietly, then became audible to the point when Hedlix can hear.

He is very Familiar to the sound as he began following towards the sound. He reach to the point he discovered that is The TARDIS. The Door opens and revealed a Man that have long wavy hair, wearing a green velvet coat. The Man looks down and see Hedlix. "Doctor?" Hedlix said.

"Hedlix, It has been a long time." The Doctor said. Hedlix smiles and jump to The Time Lord's arm, and The Doctor embrace The Rentorian. The Doctor began to feel The Electricity coming from the Rentorian. "What are you doing here?" Hedlix asked.

"Well I have been on this Planet for awhile so I decided to see you before I take my leave." The 8th Doctor replied.

"Where you are going?" Hedlix asked. The 8th Doctor let out a sigh. "You see I am not coming back to this World." He replied.

Hedlix went surprised by the reply he received. "What? Why?" He asked.

"Something Is happening through out of Time and Space, but this sector doesn't know. It will if I stay here longer. " The Time Lord Replied.

"You're making it sound like that you're a Burden, But you're not a Burden." Hedlix protested. "But it just safe that I do depart." The Doctor said.

Hedlix lower his head in sad face. "But We could have a Adventure." The Doctor Suggested.

He lifted his head back up at The Time Lord with joy on his face as he began to wag his tail excited.

"There you go that the face I like to see." The Doctor said.

The Time Lord began standing while still carrying Hedlix and taking him to The TARDIS. The Doctor Manage to take out his key to unlock the door and opened the door outwards. He walks in and The door Closed behind them.


	6. Uninvited Guest

Chapter 5: Uninvited Guest

* * *

Hedlix telling The Story on what the adventure he previously had with the previous Doctor. "Tell Me More, Hedlix." The Doctor said. Hedlix let out of a scoff. "You know how it goes, you were there too." He said.

The Doctor Chuckles. "I know, but I do need a Refresher." He said.

The Rentorian went by and Patted the Time Lord's head. "I think it time that you retire." Hedlix said

"Well, Retiring is not my thing. I tried it just didn't work out." The Doctor said coming up with an excuse. Hedlix kneels down to The Doctor's current height to meet face to face. "We all need to some point." The Rentorian said. "Who's gonna look out the Universe for me?" The Time Lord asked.

"Well, You are looking at That Person." Hedlix said. The Doctor ganders. "You?" The Time Lord said trying not to chuckle.

"You make look at us as Species that are cute and cuddly, Doctor." Hedlix Said. "But believe me, We are like The Universe Guardian Angels."

"Being The Protector of The Universe is My Job." The Time Lord Protested. "Well, You just to deal with it." Hedlix said as he placed a kiss on The Doctor's Forehead. They both Smiles.

"I do Wonder." Hedlix spoke. "If you don't want to be president, Who else should be?" He asked.

"You can ask My Father or my Brother, But My Advice will be is have the one that is not Outside The Rentorian Race." The Doctor Replied.

Hedlix let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright, Fine." He said.

Soon after that, A Rentorian barged in the room. Hedlix and The Doctor looked at where The Rentorian. "Maddox, What is it?" Hedlix said.

"We Have a Guest, and They need The Doctor." Maddox Replied. "Who is it?" Hedlix asked again. "He goes by The name Sentrix." Maddox Replied.

The Doctor began to think on about that name and how it sounds Familiar towards him. "That name." The Doctor said in a Pondering tone.

"You know someone in that name?" Hedlix asked. "Possibly. I'm probably confusing with Seratrix." The Doctor replied.

"What he Looks like?" Hedlix requested. "Humanoid," Maddox replied. "Like The Doctor."

Hedlix Finally Known on what species what this 'Sentrix' is. "Time Lords!" He said in Stern voice.

The Doctor still Ponders on who Sentrix is. "Where is he now?" Hedlix asked.

"Just behind The Door." Maddox Replied. Hedlix began walking towards the door. "Hedlix wait." The Time Lord said by grabbing The Rentorian's Wrist. Hedlix turns his head to look at The Doctor. "I know Who Sentrix is." The Doctor said.

"Well?" Hedlix demands more details. "That he is a Time Lord, but He was in the same Academy where I was in, and we are Actually Friends." The Doctor explained more.

The Doctor let's go of Hedlix's wrist. The Rentorian let out a Sigh. "I hope you know what you are doing." Hedlix said. "I do." The Doctor said. "Maddox, Let Him In."

Maddox gave a nod, Placed his paw-hand on the nob and began turning it, opening the door and revealed The Time Lord. "Doctor, Long Time No see." Sentrix said.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
